Trinidad Impía
by ElaineLehnsherr
Summary: tres chicas completamente diferentes, con un origen mas que especial, con un castigo divino, estarán envueltas en una aventura para lograr un objetivo en común. Volver a su hogar. Y de paso ayudar a nuestro héroes favoritos ;)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Margot,Skyler,Alma primera Parte

En lo profundo del océano, mejor dicho en la mismísima Atlantis se encontraba entre sus múltiples aposentos, una mujer de cabellos negros como el carbón y los ojos verdes perlados, de un bello rostro aparentando unos 30 años bien conservados, se encontraba semi-recostada en una cama hecha de corales y algas marinas, su rostro se veía afligido, cansado y sonrojado por el esfuerzo. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años alto, bronceado, con una barba bien cuidada y unos ojos verdes como el océano llenos de preocupación mirando a su esposa que en ese momento tomaba su mano, clavándoles sus uñas y siseando una maldición en griego antiguo, se recostó entre las almohadas y soltó un suspiro

Lo estas haciendo Bien Querida, solo un poco mas -Susurro Poseidón, besando la frente perlada de su milenaria esposa Anfitrite

Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto Querido -Susurro dándole una mirada cansada y una sonrisa discreta

Lo Esta Haciendo de Maravillas mi Lady -Le dejo la comadrona, entre las piernas de la reina de los mares, mirando encima de su abultado vientre mientras se limpiaba las manos del Icor de la Reina - Solo Un Empujoncito mas y veremos a su majestad - Dijo la comadrona dándole una mirada dulce a la reina

Anfitrite con una mueca se apoyo en sus codos y con un leve quejido, un apretón de las manos de Poseidón, se escucho un leve quejido agudo y la Reina se lanzo a la cama agotada, escuchando las alabanza de la comadrona y las dos sirvientas que la acompañaban, mientras envolvían a su retoño en una cobija de seda rosa ' _Es una Niña'_ pensó extasiada . Poseidón le miro con los ojos llenos de amor y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Y Fue a ver a su retoño, la reina del océano se acomodo como pudo en la cama y respiro aliviada, ese embarazo fue toda una sorpresa, pero mirar a su esposo con esa sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios y las arrugas en sus ojos le demostraba que había valido la pena tantos años. Poseidón se le acerco y Anfitrite miro acongojada a su retoño, tenia la cara rechoncha y los ojos cerrado, tenia una manta de cabellos negro igual a la de Tritón cuando era un bebe, abría las manos regordetas sin cesar pero igual seguía sin abrir sus ojos, su pequeña boquita se abría en una perfecta 'O' sumamente encantadora, Anfitrite miro de reojo a su esposo, que tenia una mirada embelesada y supo que su pequeña niña ya lo tenia envuelta en su regordete dedo meñique.

En ese entonces escucha el leve toque de la puertas y el permiso de su esposo, de la puerta surge una maraña de pelo azabache y unos ojos verdes como los de sus esposo cargados de antelación

Ya ha Nacido? Ohhh se ve tan pequeñita - susurro su hijo mayor mirando sobre la manta rosa, en sus ojos ve la interrogación y la madre le pasa con mucho cuidado a su retoño. Anfitrite no puede evitar la enorme sonrisa al ver a su hijo mayor con su retoño y esa mirada encariñada y la torpeza dulce con la que la sostiene.

Como la Llamaremos? Es la primera Princesa del Mar tiene que tener un nombre Cool, lleno de fuerza, vitalidad, pero con clase - dijo Tritón mirando a la niña que seguía dormitando

Nada Soso como Coral o Azul por favor Padre, Madre - Mirando acusador a sus padres, Poseidón solo atino a sonreír mientras colocaba bien los brazos de Tritón para sostener a la bebe

Pensaba en Margot sabes - Dijo Anfitrite - Siempre me gusto ese nombre- Termino cerrando sus ojos para descansar

Me Gusta 'Bella como la Perla' muy Original Madre - Asintió Tritón analizando a la niña como verificando si tiene cara o no de llamarse así - Margot Atlantis Princesa de los Mares- Termino Anfitrite , abriendo un solo ojo para mirar a su hijo, se giro para mirar a su esposo y este solo levanto los brazos en rendición - Yo solo tengo el 10% del trabajo, tu Querida tienes todo el derecho de llamarla como quieres- dijo acariciando su mano - Total si odia su nombre será tu culpa - finalizo con una sonrisa traviesa , Anfitrite solo rodo los ojos ante eso.

Tritón le entrego a su madre a la niña que empezaba a inquietarse en los brazos de su hermano, Anfitrite la apoyo en su pecho y le acaricio la pequeña espalda mirando el techo de la habitación, cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes oscuros perlados mirándola curiosa, su respiración quedo momentáneamente atascada y miro a sus Hombres que miraban a la niña y Anfitrite supo en ese momento que esa Niña pequeña y regordeta por ahora con la mirada tan fascinante y los ojos cargados de curiosidad y nada de temor seria su dolor de cabeza Principal en lo que le quedaba de eternidad.

...

Diez Días antes (…)

En lo Alto del Olimpo, mejor ubicado en los aposentos de cierta Diosa del Matrimonio se encontraban 10 Olímpicos afuera esperando paciente lo que seria un show digno de ver

¿Qué esperaban?

Bueno un acontecimiento que no ocurría en siglos

Hoy si Hoy nacía un o una nueva dios/diosa. Sip por algún extraño acontecimiento del cosmos o del mismísimo Caos, Por razones Obvias que no quieren saber Zeus y Hera estaban esperando un bebe

Que Nacía Hoy valga aclarar. Pero que tenia tan expectante a los otros Olímpicos, excepto a Cierto Dios de los Mares que por algún extraño motivo que los otros dioses no saben, esta pasando mucho tiempo con su esposa. Cosa que los olímpicos no pueden entender

Luego de Varias Horas, Muchas quejas de parte de cierto dioses con actitud de niños pequeños , varios gritos histéricos de Parte de Hera, varios rayos rosado en dirección de su esposo, Zeus esperando con los otros olímpicos , varias tazas de Néctar con sabor a Café y un Asclepio muy maltrecho. Al fin Nació

Una Niña con los cabellos rubios como el sol, y los ojos como el cielo azul

Señor Zeus Ya puede entrar si lo desea - le dijo el Dios de la medicina al Rey de los Dioses que lo miro dudoso - Le di Un Tranquilizante y un Analgésico mágico para el dolor, esta dopada y hasta cierto punto medico drogada pero esta bastante mansa - le dijo el Doctor

Zeus soltó un suspiro y entro, vio a su Adorada? Esposa que se encontraba recostada entre las almohadas de plumas de pavo real sosteniendo al bulto entre las mantas rosada, Zeus se acerco y descubrió a la bebe que se encontraba mirándole con los ojos azules tranquilo, como se el era un simple ser sin importancia en la importante labor de mirar el techo. Zeus le acaricio el rostro y se deleito al ver las chispas de energía que soltaba su dedo con la tersa piel de bebe de su hija. Zeus se giro a mirar a su esposa para darle un beso en la frente. Cuando los otros dioses olímpicos entraron atropelladamente al ver a su nueva hermanita bebe.

AAAAAWWWW MIRENLA QUE PRECIOSIDAD- Chillo Afrodita arrancándole la bebe de los brazos de Hera que lucia mas contenta sin el bebe que con ella , La bebe gorjeo asustada ante el movimiento brusco - Afrodita cálmate - Regaño Demeter , colocándole bien a la bebe, Demeter arrullo encantada al ver a la angelical carita de la niña en brazos de la Diosa del Amor

-Sera una niña con mucha belleza lo se, lo intuyo- dijo afrodita tocándole el rostro con su dedo, Afrodita miro a Apolo que estaba enfrente suyo con cara entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltitos entusiasmado queriendo sostener a su hermana bebe

-Ya dale a la Bebe a Apolo Afrodita que aquí alguien se hará pipi de la emoción dentro de poco- dijo Artemisa sonriendo de lado ante lo bobalicón que se veía su hermano, Afrodita a regaña dientes le tendió la bebe a Apolo después de darle una charla de 15 min de como sostener a la bebe y luego de que Artemisa le asegurara que lo hará bien. Apolo la sostuvo en sus brazos feliz a la niña, con su hermana melliza mirándola encima de su hombro, ambos sonrieron encantados con la misma sonrisa el único rasgo que tenia en común los mellizos, la nueva bebe sostuvo entre sus dedos el dedo bronceado de Apolo mientras miraba fascinada los ojos plateados de la Diosa de la Caza

Luego de Varios minutos en que la bebe estuvo un tiempo bastante largo en los brazos de los Olímpicos, en la que varios soltaron una risa cuando la niña estaba en los brazos de Dios de la guerra que la miraba hastiado pero se calmo a recibir mas de una mirada molesta de parte de la Diosa del Amor, La Caza y De la Sabiduría (Si increíblemente le encanto la nueva bebe, después de recibir burlas de Apolo y Hermes que solo decía que le agradaba porque era rubia como sus hijos, la diosa de la sabiduría jamás admitiría que tenían un poquito de razón) .

La miro con un poco de cariño acercándose a mirarla mejor y evaluarla para saber si podría ser una buena guerrera la niña pensó que seria divertido aprisionar los labios del dios de la guerra con sus regordetas manos y estirar con la fuerza de bebe que tenia y mas al ser una bebe hija de los reyes del Olimpo, entre los gritos del Dios de la guerra y las risitas que soltaba la niña y las maldiciones en susurro del Rey de los Dioses que intentaba aflojar el agarre de su nueva bastaga de su hijo mayor. Zeus suspiro acomodándole a su hija en los brazos de su hijo Hefestos mirando a su esposa que no se inmuto ante lo ocurrido acostada tranquilamente como aburrida entre las almohadas, podía ver que el efecto de los calmantes se habían esfumado desde hace un buen tiempo.

Suspiro resignado el realmente no quería ser un mal padre con sus hijos pero sabia que el tenia que fingir ser el malo de la película antes sus hijos porque sabia que si el no castigaba a sus hijos su esposa lo haría y lo haría peor, miro el techo de los aposentos de su esposa preguntándose cuanto tiempo había dejado pasar y nunca le había pedido perdón a sus hijos, simplemente no podía, no quería saber la respuesta que le daría; no podría vivir sabiendo que ellos jamás le perdonarían o peor que la perra de su esposa haga algo.

Zeus quería saber donde había quedado su verdadera esposa la que era dulce, y amorosa, la que le importaba mas estar sentada en la vieja Grecia, la que siempre dejaba su largo cabello marrón suelto , la que le molestaba cuando enviaba ráfagas de viento para molestarla, adoraba ver a su enojo falso.

La que era su compañera, su amiga y su hermana menor, que se preocupaba por el, con la que podía hablar tranquilamente de todo y nada, que siempre le decía que estaría con el, la que juro que le perdonaría siempre, porque se suponía que sabia como era el, no era una Dios muy empático y claramente no era el mas brillante de todos ( Si el que su padre lo confundiera con una roca había afectado a su autoestima), la que le prometió que haría de el un rey digno. Zeus no sabia donde estaba esa Hera Y sabia que no la recuperaría mas porque probo el poder, se enamoro mas de ser la reina de que de el mismo ( Puntos menos para mi autoestima), que se había vuelto una perra loca sanguinaria, que atacaba a sus hijos y sus propios hijos, incluso a sus hijos media sangre. Cuantas veces tuvo que hacer como que no le importaba lo que le pasaba a sus hijos simplemente para que Hera dejara de hacer la vida imposible. Lo había Obligado a pedirle ayuda al cabeza de percebe que era su hermano Poseidón para que el protegiera a sus hijos, y ahora la mayoría de sus hijos amaban mas a su hermano que a el. Y porque no castigaba a Hera; porque en el fondo el seguía amándola, porque cuando la veía a los ojos y el estaba dispuesto a tirarla junto a su padre Cronos, tenia que mirarle a los ojos a ESOS OJOS Verdes a esos mismo ojos que a ahora le dedicaban una mirada mas fría que un tempano de hielo, no podia evitar que le venga a la memoria esos mismos ojos llenos de calidez y amor diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y Con Un Carajo amaba a su esposa o al menos amaba mucho mas al recuerdo de su esposa cuando era feliz y no lo sabia. Tenia la esperanza de que con la nueva bebe ella volvería a ser dulce y cálida y menos sádica, pero por lo visto le dio igual como si acabara de dar a luz a una piedra ( El Dolor pasa, pero el trauma queda).

-Como la llamaremos?- pregunto el viejo Herrero

-Skyler- dijo el Rey de los Dioses antes de que alguien mas pueda decir algo

-Es un nombre bastante irregular Padre- Dijo la Diosa de la Sabiduría alzando una ceja antes la respuesta de su Padre - Bastante Cliché querrás decir- dijo el Dios de los ladrones con una risita que se corto ante la mirada de su padre - Estas de Acuerdo Querida- pregunto el Dios del Trueno a su esposa que solo bufo y le dio la espalda a su esposo diciendo un Como quiera antes de dormirse o fingir que dormía, Zeus solo suspiro.

-Skyler es un hermoso nombre pero quedaría bien con Alexandra también- Dijo Hestia arrullando a la bebe que dormía tranquilamente en los cálidos brazos de la Diosa del Hogar. Zeus sonrió a su hermana Mayor.

Zeus la sostuvo en sus brazos y sonrió, esta vez haría las cosas bien

-Llamen a los dioses menores, a Poseidón y Hades también y a todas las criaturas divinas que encuentren también tenemos que presentar al mundo a Skyler Alexandra hija de Zeus y Hera, La princesa de los Cielos y la Protectora de la Humanidad- dijo Zeus con Voz Potente los Olímpicos sonrieron y salieron de los aposentos en diferentes esplendores de colores, los únicos que quedaron fueron Zeus y Hestia que miraba con reproche a su ' Dormida' Hermana, tomo el brazo de su hermano menor y salieron ahí. Zeus miro a Skyler que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y dudo en ir a sus aposentos, claramente no dejaría a su hija con el tempano de hielo que era su esposa, Hestia a ver la lucha interna del Rey de los Dios y sonrió

-Deja que se quede conmigo hermano en mis aposentos tengo todo lo necesario para cuidarla- dijo la diosa del hogar tendiendo sus brazos a su hermano, Zeus la miro agradecido y se la entrego. La Diosa del Hogar se dio media vuelta para irse pero se detuvo en seco y se giro un poco para mirar a su hermano menor

-Sabes que realmente no te odian-

-Como estas tan segura?

-Siguen aquí no? Se emocionaron con su nueva hermana, Hermano espero que esta vez hagas lo correcto- finalizo la diosa del hogar marchandose .

Zeus miro por el camino que fue su hermana y solto al Aire - Lo Hare.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos : Margot, Skyler y Alma.. Parte Dos

Siete Días Después del Nacimiento de Margot

En el inframundo se encontraba una pareja bastante inusual

El hombre de unos 30 años con los ojos negros como el carbón y la piel de un tono ceniza estaba recostado en un sillón mirando atentamente el televisor

En enfrente suyo una Tv de 60' mostraba los clásicos programas de entretenimiento en donde las personas tenían que hacer pruebas ridículas, el hombre bebió de su copa de plata y miro hacia el costado

Como lo llevas querida- preguntó a la joven que se encontraba en ropa de deporte sobre una pelota elástica, la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de un cálido marrón se encontraba sobándose el abultado vientre que llevaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos en la bola elástica de color rosado chillón

Oh Tranquilo Amor, llevo contracciones cada 6 min- dijo la mujer que respondía al Nombre de Persefone (si entonce el hombre era Hades)

Quisiera llegar a la parte donde Alecto juega, pero si lo deseas puedo invocar al espíritu de esa comadrona que tanto querías- dijo el hombre preocupado mirando a su "joven" esposa

No ni te preocupes por mi, eh aguantado un largo tiempo por este bebe, puedo esperar un rato mas- dijo la reina del inframundo sobando su vientre ante otra contracción de su impertinente florecilla que deseaba ver el mundo tan rápido

Hades simplemente se alzó de hombros, su esposa estaba llevando un embarazo del sueño como lo dirían las mujeres, sin mareos matutinos, sólo había subido tres kilos en todo su embarazo, inclusive había ganado más energía que nunca. No tuvo que dejar de hacer sus ejercicios extraños que la mantenían en forma ( no era como que se quejara del buen estado de su mujer)

Luego de unos diez minutos donde Hades y Persefone rompieron a carcajadas al ver a una de las Furias intentando encestar un balón de baloncesto en un pista enjabonada terminando siempre en el piso, en una de esas carcajadas, Persefone soltó un jadeo y agarro el brazo de su esposo, Hades lo miro preocupado

Querido deseo tener a mi florecilla en el mundo mortal- dijo mirándole a los ojos poniendo un puchero

Porque? Creí que querías a la comadrona Susan para traer a nuestra Florecilla aquí- respondió Hades confuso

Pues cambie de parecer, vámonos – dijo Persefone levantándose y apagando el televisor poniéndose los suecos altos y fue a buscar un abrigo

Querido trae todas mis maletas –gritó Persefone desde su cuarto. Hades simplemente suspiro y se repitió mentalmente porque lo Hacia, luego de llevar dos maletas rosadas con flores de colores, una de mano y la Pelota de Gimnasia en sus brazo, Persefone le agarro del codo y en un haz de humo negro y flores aparecieron frente al hospital de De Hollywood con Persefone adelante suyo pavoneándose con esos micro short blanco que llevaba dejando a la vista de TODOS LOS MORTALES sus kilométricas piernas, si escucharon bien SUS Kilómetricas piernas, sujetando su vientre y el atrás siguiéndole como su mula de carga con todas las cosas, haciendo equilibrio con las maletas y la pelota (Ni si quiera sabia para que la traía, si no fuera porque Hermes tardo mas de cinco días en traer esa porqueria la tiraba en ese momento) llegó con su esposa a la recepción del hospital donde dos enfermeras los miraba con burla en sus ojos, Hades escaneo el lugar donde solo encontró a un chiquillo de unos 14 años con la pierna derecha en un ángulo extraño y a una pareja de edad algo avanzada que estaban yéndose

Hasta Luego Gloria –se despidió la Mujer sujetando del codo al hombre que llevaba la mano vendada

Hasta luego Wanda, que te mejores Steve –despidió cortésmente la enfermera que era de Tez morena y algo subida de peso. Cuando la pareja de ancianos se fue, la llamada Gloria nos atendió

En que puedo servirles –nos sonrío Gloria apoyando sus manos en la mesa

Estoy buscando al Doctor Phillips el estará acargo de traer a mi florecilla al mundo –respondió su esposa entregándole una carpeta marrón a Gloria que la miro mujer es un hospital donde nacen y mueren personas porque la sorpresa, Hades se contuvo de girar sus ojos

Oh Tu Padre te acompaña que dulce –arrullo la segunda enfermera, le dedique una mirada mortal y me memorice su rostro (Nos veremos luego Sandy **Risa Malvada** ) su esposa simplemente río

Oh no es mi padre, es mi esposo tontita –sonrío su esposa dirigiéndose a la enfermera número dos como si estuviera hablando con un perrito pequeño que no entendería de que le hablaba (Ahhhh como amaba a esa mujer). La tal Sandy le dirigió una mirada apenada y Gloria se levanto

Muy Bien señora Eh... GreekGod? –preguntó Gloria

Así es Hades y Persefone GreekGod –sonrío Persefone, Hades se mordió el interior de la mejilla evitando soltar una risa ante la ocurrencia de apellido de su esposa

El doctor Phillips se encuentra en maternidad, piso tres –Gloria nos sonrío y nos despidió,deseándonos suerte

Cuando Persefone y Hades llegaron dos enfermeras mas lo esperaban con una silla de ruedas enfrente suyo, Persefone simplemente paso de largo y se dirigió a la habitación designada

\- Un par de horas después -

Donde Hades al fin entendió la función de la pelota rosada y luego del que al fin el Doctor Phillips decidiera que ya era Hora de que su Florecilla nazca llevaron a Persefone a la sala de partos

-muy bien Señora GreekGod cuando sienta otra contracción quiero que Puje- Persefone estaba aferrada a la mano pálida de Hades que le dirigía palabras dulce a su esposa, mirando el monitor que tenía enfrente

En Ese momento llego otra contracción y Persefone arrugo su nariz y dijo

Espera Vooooy a Estornudar –y en ese momento soltó un simpático resoplido y luego se escucho el llanto de un bebe. Hades miro estupefacto a su esposa que solo le atina a sonreír, el Doctor Phillips solos los miro extrañado y atino a sonreírles mientra pasaba a su florecilla a una enfermera mas que extrañada

Hades se preguntó qué será que hizo su esposa para que el doctoricito este y su enfermera no se extrañaran por la sangre Dorada de su esposa

Como? –su esposa adivinando su pregunta no formulada le sonrió y le respondió que fue a Ver a su Amiga Hecate hace unas semanas atrás. Hades sólo atinó a subirse los hombros, no llego a formular una respuesta,al ver a la enfermera que traía consigo a un bulto envuelto en una manta rosa. Su esposa dio un chillido e hizo que las flores que estaban en un florero en la esquina abriera mas sus pétalos por su exclamación

Cuando la enfermera colocó al bulto en los brazos impacientes de Persefones a Hades se le atoro la respiración, la niña que estaba en los brazos de su esposa con un capa de pelo marrón chocolate como el de su esposa y su piel tostada la hacia ver como el bebe mas hermoso que Hades había visto (No es como que había visto muchos y tampoco le decía que era hermoso por era suyo, porque si)

Es nuestra florecilla cariño –Persefone dijo con la voz estrangulada por las lagrimas, Hades jamás admitiría que era por eso, miro a su bebé que tenía los ojos cerrado sujetando con fuerza la bata de hospital que llevaba su esposa

Esa misma Noche cuando las enfermeras Gloria y Sandy fueron a llevar todo lo necesario para que la Señora GreekGod se pudiera asear solo encontraron una cama vacía, una cuba de bebe sin mantas y Flores Exóticas en la almohada de la cama y unas extrañas Monedas Doradas con una Nota que decía _Para Sandy con Amor el Señor GreekGod Pd: las flores son para Gloria_ _️_ _._

Esa Noche fue todo un misterio para las enfermeras que solo atinaron a ver de los señores GreekGod un extraño humo negro con aroma a flores y que el doctor Phillips no recordara nada de una señora GreekGod o un bebe o peor del porque su traj quirúrgico estaba manchado con un liquido dorado extraño

Una vez en el inframundo Persefone y Hades llevaban a su dormida bebe que no se digna a abrir sus ojos, una vez llegando a la entrada de su palacio, pasando por los campos del Elíseo algún Hereo idiota grito felicitando a los reyes del inframundo causando que la niña se despertara de golpe y empezara a Llorar, Persefone intento calmarla cómo podía pero el temblor en sus brazos por su pequeña florecilla le hacia difícil la tarea, en eso Hades escucha unas fuertes pisadas y deseo que el mismo busque su propia alma para llevarla al Eliseo al ver a Cerberos corriendo con sus tres cabezas en dirección al extraño e irritante ruido que producía su Florecilla, no importo que Hades se interpusiera porque los Destinos saben que Cerberos amaba mas a Persefone que al el y que en su mente canina pensara que la irritante cosa atacara a su Señora no entraba en su mente canina. Para sorpresa de Hades y Persefone, Cerbero se detuvo como puedo con sus patas traseras quedando sentado frente a una Persefone y su Florecilla en manos.

Las tres cabezas se acercaron por turno para olfatear al bulto y para continúe de su consternación la cabeza del medio paso su lengua por la mano alzada de la bebe que para ese entonces habia terminado con su riña, la dulce niña simplemente soltó una risa suave que sonaba extraño en el inframundo, Persefone dispuesta a darle un beso en la regordeta mejilla se detuvo en seco al ver sus ojos, Hades también se acercó y el aire se atoro en su pecho al verlos, el que pensaba que esa niña había renegado todo de el sus ojos lo demostraban lo contrario, no sabia porque era así si era por que ellos le llevaron de tan pequeña a ese tétrico lugar pero sus ojos eran de un rosa extraño casi indecente en la oscura caverna que era el palacio de Hades, un rosa brilloso como si fueran Rubíes caducados, como si lo hubieran bajado dos tonos a las piedras Rojas o subido dos al Diamante Rosa, Hades se quedo hipnotizado por sus ojos y por la mirada perdida de Persefone y sus labios entreabiertos supo que esa Niña Tendría Todo el Puto Control por Esa Caberna, la cola agitada de Cerberos solo ayudaba para afirmar su pensamiento

\- Sabes Deseo Llamarla Alysa Anthea - Pregunto Persefone al fin rompiendo el contacto visial con la niña

Hades solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para luego besar la frente de su hija

\- Como lo deses Mi Reina - Hades respondió guiando a su familia dentro de su palacio hacia la habitacion de Alysa La Princesa de las Flores, Las Flores del Inframundo

Hades solo deseo que su hija divina tuviera mas suerte que sus hijos mestizos, no pudo evitar pensar en el Lotus y como su Bianc Nico se encontraba encerrados ahi y lo estarian por un tiempo mas, solo esperaba que su esposa no se enojara tanto y que su hija no sacara lo dramático de parte de su abuela.

Dos Días nomas le había durado a Hades su felicidad Familiar, para su Suerte Alysa Anthea (Muy Original Elaine, Gracias Hades ❤️) resultó ser una niña tranquila que solo fanfurrañaba cuando necesitaba algo urgente como cambio de pañales y comida. Pero eso acabo cuando su querida Hermana/Suegra decidió que había perdonado a su Hija por su mal comportamiento , Hades aun no sabia que fue lo que hizo pero esta bastante seguro que fue por renovar sus votos de Boda... En un Bosque algo Tétrico y que Persefone le gritara luego de que su Querida Demeter le tratara como el culo por secuestra a su hija, SU HIJA QUE LO AMA! Que no la quería ver mas hasta que sea sumamente necesario y al parecer diez meses fueron el tiempo necesario (Mátenme)

\- Mi Dulce Primavera he decidido darte otra oportunidad y te perdono por haberme tratado tan mal - ESAAAS FUERON SUS PALABRAS, Hades quiso soltar una risa pero el punta pie de su esposa lo impidio, el sabia que aun dentro suyo Su Reina habia extrañado a su dramatica madre

\- Lo Omitire -su esposa susurro y su hermana simplemente lo ignoro

\- Vine a darte una noticia mas que importante

\- bueno yo tambien tengo una noticia importante, mejor dicho nosotros- solto Persefone estirando a su marido a su lado y pinchandole la espalda con sus uñas, Hades forzo una sonrisa

\- Bueno pero mi noticia es mas importante- rio Demeter

\- No lo creo Madre-

\- Ya Lo Veraz mi Dulce Primavera, ninguna noticia suya podria sorprenderme mas que los acontecimientos de hace una semana

Demeter podria seguir parloteando hasta que fue cortada por un gritillo agudo de parte de la habitacion de Alysa, Hades nunca penso que podia mantener tanto tiempo una sonrisa y Persefone supo que debia tener a mano un telefono para marcar a Asclepio.

Fue un lindo Show, Hades lo admite que tu hermana/suegra se entere de que es abuela, que perdió todo el dulce embarazo de su hija y que ni si quiera estuvo en el parto Fueeee(...)

Bueno Troya fue un juego de niños ante su reacción.

Cuando se pudo calmar y pudo sostener a la Niña en sus brazos y deleitarse con sus ojos rosaseos volvió en su, Hades se preguntaba si todas las Mujeres eran así de Versátiles o solo a el le toco una con unas sola faceta

Bien madre a que venias? –Persefone pregunto poniéndole un calcetín a Alysa

Uhh es una noticia importante, pero la suya parece bastante buena, bien lo diré así Zeus y Hera tuvieron una bebe, obviamente no es tan hermosa como mi linda Princesa de las Flores, pero es una niña bastante mona –soltó Demeter, Zeus y Hera tuvieron otro hijos Zeus y Hera, Zeus y Hera, ZEUS Y HERA CON OTRO NIÑO DIVINOS

Persefone se sentó en el sillón de cuero del salón

Como paso eso Madre –preguntó atónita Persefone

Uhm Querida la Pequeña Alysa no fue creada por un repollo así que tu sabrás bien –respondió tangente Demeter

En fin mi dulce florecilla, tu y tu retoño están invitados a la fiesta para Skyler en el Olimpo- Demeter le entrego a Alysa a Persefone

Tu También degenerado, mal Heermano –Y así Demeter se esfumo diciendo Blasfemias de Hades en una nube amarilla con aroma a Fresas

Hades y Persefone se miraron con la duda pintada en los ojos, como era posible que le pasara esto, cuando al fin ellos seria completamente felices y tranquilos, Zeus y Hera tenía que venir con otro bebe, como si ser los Reyes del Olimpio y del Egocentrismos no fueran poco... Lo único que faltaba era que a Poseidón se le ocurriera tener un bebe con su Esposa del Atlantis para terminar la reunión familiar

Persefone y Hades se miraron y soltaron una risa al pensar lo mismo, el destino no iba a ser tan cruel como para poner hijos a los tres pilares del mundo

...

En el Palacio de Poseidón (Si Poseidón es un Rey responsable y sabe que debe seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, así que Anfitrite volvió al Palacio de su esposo)

QUEEEEE?! Como paso esto –Un Hermes con una casco de oxígeno se encontraba exaltado por la noticia de su primo

Como que tu padre y tu madre –Hermes hizo un gesto obseno que hizo rodar los ojos a tritón

Si ya sabes jugaron al Papa y a la Mama, no me traumaticés mas de lo que yo estoy –dijo tritón arrancándole la invitación a su Primo que seguía estupefacto

Bueno Será una Fiesta digna de los Dioses –suspiro Hermes antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 : Fiesta, Castigo divino y Piñatas

Cuando llego el día de la fiesta de Presentación de Skyler, decir que fue una velada tranquila seria una mentira bastante pretenciosa, dos horas antes de la fiesta fue el tener a ninfas y sátiros completamente estresados llevando de acá para ya fuentes con frutos divinos, bebidas y vinos de la mejor clase, también néctar y ambrosía, las ninfas se encargaban de decorar el panteón de Olímpicos con las flores mas exquisitas (cortesía de Demeter), con arcos de flores y jarrones de cerámica y bronce altísimos, todos se preparaban para la fiesta.

Eso incluía a El Mismísimo Rey, que se encontraba con sus mejores galas mirado a su hija de tan solo 20 días que ya tenia la apariencia de una niña de 7 meses, vestida con seda celeste y su cabello rubio brillaba con las horquillas de oro evitando que se pegue a su frente, Skyler resulto ser una niña inquieta pero bien portada, era vitalidad pura pero tenia un don para quedarse dormida en cualquier superficie semi-plana, disfrutaba de la compañía de casi todos los dioses (Inclusive Hefesto) por algún motivo que Los Destino no entendían porque Hefesto le lleva a sus fraguas a un bebe verdad pero a Skyler le gustaba por algún motivo aparente.

Cuando la fiesta empezo, el panteon Olimpico estaba repleto de Dioses Menores, seres de la naturaleza, satiros y ninfas, y Los Dioses Olimpicos claro con sus mejores galas

Skyler estaba en brazos de Hera que la sostenía con una mirada aburrida a su lado Zeus con el pecho hinchado del Orgullo, Skyler tenia una mirada molesta y se removía en brazos de su madre incomoda, para ella, esa mujer le era un extraña, ademas ni si quiera le estaba prestando atención, giro su cabecita en todas las direcciones agitan sus bucles rubios buscando a su Madre Hestia que no estaba en ningún lugar, Skyler se sentía irritada y ofuscada ella quería estar en los brazo de su madre Hestia o de su hermano rubio o quizás la señorita linda o su hermana de los ojos plateados, pero no con la señora de mirada vacía, empezó a ser un berrinche aun que ella le prometió a su padre que no lo haría, cuando el primer rastro de molestia en Skyler, Atenea se materializo enfrente de Hera que estuvo alegre de tirarle a la bebe, que estaba mas feliz en brazo de la Chicas que siempre le lee cuentos después de su cena.

-Gracias a Nosotros que apareciste Atenea , Necesito un trago -Hera desapareció, Atenea suspiro y fue con Skyler junto con sus hermanos que estarían mas gustosos de estar con la niña que la madre de esta.

Cuando la Fiesta estaba en sus cúspide con Zeus alzando su copa de Vino para celebrar la venida de su hija dos columnas aparecieron en medio del salón, Hermes al ver la columna de Agua desapareció discretamente con una mirada de problema, la otra columna era de Humo Negro con fragancia de flores de ella aparecieron Hades y su Esposa Persefone que traía consigo un bulto en sus brazos cubierto con seda verde, mientra a su lado se encontraba Poseidon con su esposa Anfitrite en los brazos del dios del mar se encontraba una niña mas pequeña que Skyler de unos 5 meses, era regordeta con un vestido verde mar que resaltaba con sus ojos perlados y su cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en dos coletas pequeñas. Zeus palideció

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO - Zeus grito a su hermano que escondió a su hija en su pecho, Hades miraba boquiabierto -Si que significa esto - Pregunto Hades - TU NO HABLES TAMPOCO - Grazno Zeus, mirando con furia, este se supone que era su oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas con su hija, y los lujuriosos de sus hermanos tenían que arruinar todo, ahora su hija tenia que compartir y competir por el amor y el respeto entre los dioses

-Bueno Hermanos esto se llama hijo, algo que todos aquí estamos familiarizados - Sonrió Poseidon como si todo estuviera de viento en pompa - Aun que tengo que admitir que no sabia que tenias una hija Hades Hermano Felicidades- Poseidon apretó el hombro de su hermano mayor y miro a la niña de tres meses en los brazos de su sobrina que igual que su esposo estaba estupefacta .PASA.

-También a ti Zeus hermano una hija es una dicha y me alegro de compartir con ustedes tal dicha, quien diría que ademas de compartir el mundo también compartiríamos el mismo mes de nacimiento de nuestra hija eso si que es divertido - Poseidon termino su discurso mirando a Skyler que intentaba agarrar el Tridente de Poseidon, esto lo alejaba con cautela, Zeus solo lo miro y suspiro con cansancio se pregunto mentalmente Porque, POORQUE TENIA QUE COMPARTIR TODO CON EL IDIOTA DE POSEIDON , y Hades También

-Bien Felicidades a ustedes también muchachos, la dicha llene a sus hijas - dijo en voz baja Zeus tomando su copa de vino, por algún motivo decidió que este seria su mejor amigo por hoy

-Pensé que ibas a armar mas desastre pero como siempre indomable Hermano .Gazno Hades -Felicidades Muchachos- dijo tomando una copa de la mesa.

Cuando Hades termino eso, un silencio sepulcral se estableció en el panteón, nadie podía creer que Había Hijas de los tres Grandes de la misma edad, un suspiro general hubo y el desorden sucedió. Los Olímpicos corrieron a ver a sus respectivas primas que estaban mas que encantadas de ser el centro de la atención, la fiesta continuo sin mas esperando a que las pequeñas princesas se duerman para ser otra fiesta típica olímpica.

Luego de que la calma reino en el ambiente, Atenea se encontró con Hera que miraba al jardín sosteniendo una copa de vino, Atenea fue a su lado no sin antes dejar unas cuantas migajas de pan en el árbol para los buhos que vendrían a la noche, Atenea se apoyo en el balcón y miro a Hera esperando escuchar algún berrinche o algo desagradable sobre la hijas de sus hermanos pero esta esta tan calmada que ponía de pelos de punta a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Hera no era así y quería saber porque

-Sabes Atenea estoy jugando un nuevo juego ahora- Atenea simplemente se coloco mejor y le presto atencion

-Consiste en tomarme unas cuantas copas de vino cuando algo me pone triste, o tensa o simplemente me molesta, como los semidioses,los mortales, ustedes los hijos de mi esposo- Atenea solo hizo un gesto sorprendido ante eso -Los hijos de mis Hermanos por cierto pequeño pedazo de basura verdad?, incluso la mocosa que traje al mundo es completamente inutil, tenias que ver a tu padre todo contento con ella, pura basura- termino Hera tomando un Trago a su copa, Atenea se sintió indignada ante eso, Skyler no era una mocosa, era inteligente y bastante activa

-Primero que nada ese juego ya existe y se llama alcoholismo y esta mal, pero viniendo de ti no me interesa, segundo Skyler no es una mocosa, es una niña con mas oportunidades que nosotros me alegro por ello, En Verdad si esa niña sale mal va a ser porque un pedazo de tu retorcida alma toco alguna fibra en ella, para eso nomas sirves Hera para contaminar al Olimpo, ella al menos podría ser mas útil que tu - Atenea se fue indignada de ahi, dejando a Hera sola, esta simplemente se subió de hombros y tomo otro trago de su copa, poco le interesaba su hijastra y sus comentarios inútiles. Aunque quizas su hijastra tenga razón, quizás esa mocosa le sirva en algún momento.

La Fiesta seguia en curso con los animos sobre las nubes, las iñas eran consentidas por las ninfas y seres de la naturaleza que se encontraban a su alrededor

Zeus, Poseidon y Hades levantaron sus copas y Gritaron el nombre de sus hijas

-POR SKYLER LA PRINCESA DE LOS CIELOS - y otra linea de coros le siguieron al grito de Zeus y sus hijos

-POR MARGOT LA PRINCESA DE LOS MARES - otra linea siguio al grito de Poseidon y las nayades

-POR ALYSA LA PRINCESA DEL INFRAMUNDO- Otra linea siguio al grito de Hades y los espiritus de la naturaleza

Todo era felicidad y regocijo hasta que enfrente de los tres grandes aparecieron tres ancianas, vestidas con tunicas blancas, la del medio tenia una cesta con muchos hilos, las otras dos tejían lo que seria un sweeter demasiado grande.

-Dioses -dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Mis Señoras- respondió Zeus mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de los destinos que solo hicieron un gesto para que se levante - Venimos ante ustedes, lastimosamente a cortar su alegría- dijo la del medio poniendo el cesto en el suelo de mármol de panteón

-Vinimos a darles una triste noticias- dijo con voz potente Atropos

-lamentable- atribuyo Laquesis

-Catastrófica- lamento Clotos

-Pero necesaria -Termino la del medio ante los comentarios de sus hermanas

-Verán Dioses venimos aquí a cortar tres hilos -Siguió la anciana sacando tres hilos, uno azul cielo, otro verde perlado y otro de un rosa pálido

-QUE, ESPEREN DE QUIENES?¡ - Grito Zeus y Poseidon, Hades miraba a las mujeres impotentes, el sabia, el conocía esa rutina, solo abrazo mas a su hija que se encontraba tironeando una de las rama de una ninfa del bosque

-Y Aun Osan de preguntarlo, hermana- susurro Laquesis antes de soltar un chillido ante el golpe de su hermana Atropos, Clotos seguía lamentándose mientras media las pequeñas hebras de hilos

-Son unos impertinentes Dioses, como osan de traer a divinidades al mundo, cuando no es mas su tiempo- Atropos su voz resonando en los pilares -Cuando entenderán Madre- susurro Laquesis mientras seguía tejiendo su parte del sweeter

-Pero- Intento intervenir Poseidon - Nada. de peros dios de los mares, cuando entenderán que sus hilos son frágiles-

-No como el de los mortales- interrumpió Laquesis que recibió una mirada envenenada de su hermana, Clotos simplemente siguió susurrando _Demasiado Corto, Demasiado corto_.

-Ustedes necesitan de las plegarias, andan pavonearse de aquí para allá, sabiendo que su inmortalidad tiene un precio-

-Las plegarias Humanas, el rezo de los semidioses, la creencia de los humanos, cada ninfa, cada espíritu, cada planta, Pero igual osan creer que pueden seguir trayendo vida aquí en este planeta sobre poblado- se quejo Atropos, ahora fue el turno de Laquesis de susurrar _Demasiados Hilos, Demasiados Sweaters_ '

-Por eso vinimos acortar sus hilos ahora, total con el tiempo se romperán- continuo Atropos

-Muy Débil-

-Muy Fino-

-Inexistente- termino Atropos, sacando su tijeras

-NOO Esperen mis Señoras- grito Zeus desesperado, sus hijos sostenían a Skyler en un abrazo protector inútil sabiendo que si Atropos cortaba el hilo azul de nada serviría

-Porque alargar tu dolor Rey de los Dioses, sin las plegarias de semidioses o mortales, tu pequeña creación se evaporara sin rastro- Dijo Atropos sosteniendo su tijera dorada y plateada mientras estiraba el hilo azul cielo

-No hay nada - Pregunto con un nudo de voz Poseidon

Las ancianas se miraron, y empezaron a murmurar entre si

-No es seguro-

-Como saber si es lo correcto-

-Nosotras lo vemos todo-

-sera sus existencias un error-

Esas eran algunas palabras ue los dioses podian escuchar de los murmullos

-Aun que hay una forma- semi grito Clotos

-Esa Opción es muy arriesgada- Se atemorizo Laquesis

-Que sea su decisión- Finalizo Atropos

-Solo hay una forma de que vuestras hijas vuelvan con ustedes

-Que vivan- Aportaron Clotos y Laquesis

-Lo que sea- afirmo Zeus

-Deberán hacer algo sumamente heroico para que ellas obtengan su inmortalidad- Atropos continuo

-Como Semidiosas- Finalizaron Clotos y Laquesis con un Susurro que se escucho con claridad en el sepulcral silencio.

-Que- se lamento Zeus, Poseidon simplemente se apoyo en su esposa que le devolvía la mirada afligida, Hades y Persefone no se encontraban mejor, Hades miraba a su esposa que estaba siendo abrazada por su madre, la mirada de Persefone se encontraba vacía, Hades miro a su hija, miro a sus sobrinas y se ergio

-Yo Acepto la propuesta- Dijo Hades mirando a Persefone que lo miraba con aceptación

-Aceptas los retos que vuestra hija tendrá que soportar, Dios del Inframundo- Pregunto Atropos agarrando a la Alysa, colocándole en una cesta dorada bien acomodad, Hades asintió sabiendo que el no podría ser capaz de juzgar el alma de su hija cuando esta fuera cortado su hilo o simplemente desapareciera - Y Ustedes Dios de los Mares...Rey de los Dioses- Poseidon tomo a Margot de entre los brazos de una llorosa Anfitrite, Triton era agarrado por Ares que solo negaba con su cabeza, Poseidon vio en los ojos la misma desesperación que el sentía, como dejar a su primer niña sola en el mundo mortal, donde cualquier monstruo pueda devorarla, donde el no podría interferir como quisiera, y cuando este en esa misión de Glorificación, como iba a ayudarla. Poseidon pensaba en todo eso mientras llevaba a su hija hacías las Moiras.

No muy lejos de el Zeus también pensaba en lo mismo, como podria?, pero una pregunta mucho peor aparecio en su mente, como podria el soportar ver a su hija desaparecer?, como si fuera la fragancia de alguna flor, o alguna nube que debía completar su ciclo, cuando pasaría eso?, podría ser que un día nuevo llegara y cuando vaya a verla en la mañana esta no estuviera mas, o si en su hora de juego o el están mas ocupado en asamblea no pudiera ver la ultima sonrisa desdentada de su hija Prometes hacer esta vez las cosa bien.

Sin Mas preámbulos Zeus y Posiedon le entregaron a sus hijas a Cloto y Lequesis que igual que a Alysa las colocaron en cesta de oro, las niñas miraban con los ojos lloroso a sus padres, Zeus tomo un poco de una nube que pasa por ahí y formo una pulsera con el símbolo Omega como dije y le coloco en el brazo a Skyler, besandole en la frente, Poseidon tomo un poco de espuma y formo con ella una cadena con una perla al final que arranco de su tridente Y beso la regordeta mejilla de su hija que simplemente río y metió la perla en su boca, Hades se acerco y junto con Persefone tomo el tallo de una flor y con ella creo un aro y Hades hizo aparecer en su mano, un pequeño diamante rosa y lo coloco encima del tallo que se volvio un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa, beso la naricilla a si hija haciéndole reír.

Las Moiras se acercaron con tres frascos cada una, Laquesis tomo el dedo de Skyler y con una de sus agujas pincho su dedo y dejo que un par de gotas doradas cayera en el frasco que pronto se lleno con un liquido azul cielo, Lo mismo hicieron con Margot que su frasco se lleno de un verde oscuro perlado y los mismo con Alysa que su frasco tomo color de un rosa pálido con lineas difusas negras.

Sin Mas Preambulos las Moiras les dieron a cada un pequeño caramelo, que las niñas comieron tranquilamente, olvidando ya el dolor de los pinchazos, pero derrepente dejo de ser dulce el caramelo y se volvió pesado y grumoso, con un sabor amargo y luego ácido para luego terminar sabiendo a nada

Las niñas lloriquearon en su lugar, las tres empezaron a resplandecer y luego la luz dorada desapareció, todos los dioses miraron a las niñas que ya no emitían ese aura dorada y su piel se volvieron en cierto modo mas natural, pero el mayor cambio que hubo fue que Skyler dejo emitir las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que producía cuando su padre estaba cerca, Margot dejo de tener el aura verdosa a su alrededor y Alysa sus ojos dejaron de ser del atrapante rosa para volverse de un Marrón cálido como los de su madre, pero Hades la miro bien y vio que cerca de su iris aun había rastro del atrapante rosa con el que había nacido.

Las Moiras tomaron los cesto y se alejaron, Los Dioses empezaron a Protestar diciendo ue querian despedirse de sus hermana/Sobrina/hija

Las Moiras se giraron con los cesto y dijeron al Unisono

-No Mortales en el Olimpo - Y se giraron para luego dejar caer las cesta doradas que se deslizaron del olimpo con un suave vainven, para regocijo de Skyler e incomodidad de Margot y Alysa

Las Moiras tenían ya previsto la decisión los dioses por eso pensaron en los mortales que las cuidarían

-Una Profesora Para enseñarle Humildad a la Hija de los Reyes

-Una Joven Pareja deseosa de hijos para enseñarle el amor a la Hija del Rey de los Mares

-Una Política para enseñarle Lealtad Personal a la Hija del Rey de lo Mares

Pero Hay cosas que ni siquiera los destinos pueden controlar, como las decisiones del Gran Caos, o De Nix, que hacen al mundo tan especial, como que ciertos espíritus del Viento Salvajes se encontraban jugando por ahí y terminaran descarriando el rumbo de los Cesto de Margot y Skyler que chocaban entre si produciendo un Tintineo y entre golpe y golpe, la cesta de Margot golpeo la de Alysa, jugando con sus destino dejaron a la suerte todo

-Skyler Alexandra con Samantha Wormington

-Margot Atlantis con Serena Grabieldis y Riley Thomas

-Y a Alysa Anthea con Steve y Wanda Danvers.

Cuando las niñas desaparecieron del monte Olimpo, y las Moiras tambien solo el sollozo de Anfitrite y el de Persefone se escuchaba, todo estaba en silecion tanto como era posible, hasta que a cierto Dios del Sol se le ocurriria abrir la boca para preguntar

-Asi que fue una perdida de tiempo que hiciera esa piñata verdad?-

Fue la primera vez que Apolo deseo no conocer a Artemisa y su buena puntería con las flechas


End file.
